The New World
by broadwayssong
Summary: Gemma is studying English Literature in New York City, and it has been almost three months since she left England. Contains TSFT spoilers. This is my first fic, so please R&R! rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Prologue: the fire within me

Prologue: The Fire Within me.

I lean over the toilet. I reach for the chain to flush the toilet and slump back against the wall. The wall is cold against my back. I wipe my mouth with the sleeve of my nightgown. A sudden shiver runs down my spine, quickly followed once again by a burning in my throat, and a rush of bile rising from my stomach. I fling my body over the toilet.

Ever since I came to America I have felt this way. I have been here barely a month, and all I seem to do is fling up. I flush the toilet once again and walk past other dormers to my small room. The other girls on my floor look at me with concerned looks as I pass them. I ignore them. I close my door tightly behind me and rest my head against the wooden frame. I glance around the small shabby room that harbors my few belongings that I brought with me from London. I wish that I could think of some reason for why I have felt the way I have lately. I know there is only reason.

Slowly I begin to dress, putting on a simple blouse and skirt. I sit on the edge of my bed and lace my shoes tightly before going to my vanity to tie up my mess of red curls.

I glance at my up at my reflection from my seat at the vanity, where Kartik's bandana is tied to the edge of the mirror. I clutch it to my heart, then tuck it in my waistband, next to the only other part of Kartik that I will ever carry.


	2. My Head's to light to try to set it down

I sit and stare blankly at the hunched man standing at the front of the room, prattling on about pride and prejudice, a book I have read countless times. He examines Ms. Austin's flaws, judging from the reaction of the few other female students around me, it has something to do with being a woman. Normally, I would be angered by this man's arrogance, but today, it does not matter, nothing does. My current state allows me to think of little but the life that I have left behind.

It has been three months since I left London, since I have seen my brother, Ann, Felicity, and Kartik. Kartik. The thought of him sends a shudder down my spine. It is only a sharp and sudden jab to my ribs that brings me out of my stupor. I look around for who has injured me. The boy sitting next to me juts his head towards the front of the class.

"Miss….Doyle, is it?" I look towards the professor calling my name. He looks up from his page and meets my eyes.

I stammer "Ye-yes sir?" the man stares me down. I can feel every pair of eyes form around the lecture hall.

"Can you please tell me how you feel about the opening line of Ms. Austin's book?"

I draw a blank. I have read the book so many times, yet all of a sudden, it eludes me. I panic. The boy who had elbowed me in the ribs edges his notebook towards me. I read what is written '_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife' _I think for a moment.

"To me, Ms. Austin's opening phrase is all that I have known for the last year or so, and frankly I am tired of hearing it."

"And where was it that you learned that miss?"

"At Spence Academy for young ladies, sir. It's just north of London, there all women are trained to be no more than pretty pictures, with no depth. I feel that it is not the first line of the novel that speaks to many, but the novel itself." I hold my breath waiting for some sort of recognition. I know what I've said is absolute rubbish, but it's the best I could do.

The professor cocks his eyebrow at me, sizing me up. After what feels an eternity, he addresses the full class, and gives us our reading selection for the next week. As everyone begins to leave the lecture hall, I turn the boy who helped me through this morning. He is a nice enough looking man, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a straight nose, a hint of stubble shows on his face, an apparent sign of a rushed morning. I hold out my hand to him. "I thank you ever so much mr…?"

"James, James Middleton."


	3. Find My way

**Should be studying bio, but what's the real point? Who needs biology? Who even passes it? Not me, that's who. Ps. I am not libba bray, so sadly, I do not own the Gemma Doyle trilogy. James is of my own creation, but still.**

I stare dumbly ahead of me. Middleton? Did he say Middleton? There's no way he could be related to Simon is there? What if Simon sent him after me, to spy on me! Silly Gemma, there's no good reason for him to do that. He's engaged, but still-

"Miss Doyle?" James snapped me back to reality. I looked towards him. There was no possible way he could have been related to Simon. He had a sweet innocent look, shaggy blonde hair, young face, and stood just slightly over 6 feet, compared to my diminutive 5'4". He had the most striking midnight blue eyes. Concentrate Gemma.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Middleton. I was distracted. I, I have an….acquaintance sharing your sire name back home. I'm sorry if had you worried."

"It's perfectly alright Miss. Doyle. You may call me James, if you wish."

I could not help but blush at his forwardness. I glanced down at my feet, only to realize that we were moving. When had this happened? I glanced back up to see that we had exited the lecture hall and were walking towards the courtyard of the school. I looked back towards James. He attempted to push his hair out of his eyes to no avail. " you may call me Gemma, if you wish…James." There were only three men whom I had ever referred to by there Christian names in my life, My brother Tom, Simon, and of course, Kartik. Oh Kartik, how I missed him. My stomach surged at the thought of him. I felt sick begin to churn in my stomach. I looked rapidly for somewhere to hide. About fifteen feet from where we stood, I saw a cluster of bushes. I ran for them and hid as far back as I could, while my stomach seemed to explode.

I heard James, just barely, from behind me. I could tell from the tone in his voice that he was worried, but there was no way I could turn and face me. I felt his hand on my back, and a linen handkerchief, like those that Ann had always had appeared before me. I gratefully accepted it and turned slowly around, to see James blue eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine really I am," I said to his concern, trying to calm his fears" I'm just a little ill is all. A little tea and I should be fine." He still looked worried however.

"Are you sure? If you wish, I could walk you back to your dormitories-"

"Yes I'm fine. Just a strong cup of tea is all I need."

"Well, at least let me accompany you. There's a lovely café around the corner. Best cup of tea in Manhattan. Also have a great piece of pie. Reminds me of the pie my mom used to make."

"That would be lovely. Thank you very much James." He offered his arm to me, and off we set, towards the café. We talked idly, of our lives, our homes, our friends and our families. It felt very strange, but comforting at the same time, being able to be in public without a chaperone. Yes we got some sideways glances from a few society ladies, but we weren't the only ones! It was so, liberating!

**More coming soon, possibly not until after Monday, due to exams.**

**The new World- Songs for a New world**

**The fire within me- Little women**

**My heads to Light to try to set it down- "I could have danced all Night"- My fair Lady**

**Find my way- Legally blonde.**

**Yes they're titles of musical numbers.**


	4. Something there

Whoops, kind of zoned for awhile there didn't I

**Whoops, kind of zoned for awhile there didn't I? I totally forgot I had even written this until I was cleaning out my computer and happened across it. Hehe. There were some comments about the fact that Gemma was too short and she went to an all girls college, but whatever, it's not like I'm Libba Bray and actually have to remember all of the correct details. I always pictured Gemma as shorter and spunky for some reason. But, seeing as I have mentioned that I am not Libba that tells you all that I do not own The Gemma Doyle trilogy. **

James and I walked from the campus to the club café and found a cosy booth in a corner. After I had seated myself, James walked over to the counter to get us each a tea and a piece of pie. I glanced around the café. There were many other couples and groups of friends gathered in the café who all seemed to be around the same age as James and myself.

I turned my focus to the décor of the room. The walls had had a light flowered wallpaper on the top half, and a dark oak paneled lower half. The walls are filled with photographs and paintings of both New York and London. Just to the left of where I am sitting is a picture of the queen. The austere old woman makes me feel homesick and causes my stomach to do a flip. She reminds me of Spence, and all of the preparation that I, felicity and the other girls had to go through in order to bow down at her feet. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, attempting to adjust the waistband of my skirt, which of late has been feeling tighter than usual.

"Gemma, are you all right?"

I look away from the picture of my queen and snap away from my memories to face James, who had sat down across from me with a look of concern on his face. He held out a tea cup to me with the look of worry still plastered in his face and slid a small plate across the table. I am confused when I see only one piece of this world famous ie sitting on the table. James sees the confusion on my face.

"They only had the one piece left, so I got it for you. You still haven't told me what is wrong with you."

I shake my head. "I'm fine, just staring off into space is all. You don't have to give me this you know," I gesture to the pie " it's you that really wants it."

"How about we split it?" he says, holding up two forks. I smile an take one. I slowly and carefully take a bite of the apple pie. It truly is the best thing that I have ever tasted. My eyes widen as the sensation works through my mouth. James obviously sees my new found love, and pushes the plate fully towards me and sets his fork down. I have no objection to this and dig into it, eating like I have never eaten before. James just laughs and sips his tea and leans on his hand. Once I have practically licked the plate clean I reach out for my tea, which has cooled to the perfect temperature.

I sighed as I took a sip of my tea. James attention had been drawn out the window, where two men seemed to be fighting over a horse. I studied James' concentrated features. He was handsome, there was no denying that. His deep blue eyes almost seemed to dance when the sun hit them just right. His features seemed almost perfect, chiseled, but not hard. And his lips, parted ever so slightly…..

"So, what made you decide to pursue the written word in your continuation of education miss Doyle?"

I moved my gaze quickly from his mouth back up his face to his eyes. I lean back and think for a moment. I had never really considered why I had chosen English and the written word. It had just seemed a natural choice. I sat back a moment and thought as James peered over the edge of his tea cup at me. "I guess…. I guess I have a story to tell, and I want to learn of other peoples stories, stories that may help me gain courage to tell my own."

"And what would that story be?"

I sighed and looked down at my lap. "Mr. Middleton, I'm not sure if Iknpw you quite well enough to share my story with you. Anyways, if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me. You would probably just laugh….Blast!" I had glanced at the clock, realizing it was nearly five, and we had been talking for hours! "I'm supposed to meet my friend at her dorm in five minutes! I must go, thank you for the pie!" I screeched and ran as lady like as possible back to the dormitories to meet my new friend Gabrielle, leaving James to stare in amazement at my retreating figure.

**The club Café is a real place with really good pie. I don't know if it exists anywhere outside of southern Alberta, but it was big at the turn of the century. They also have good soup.**


End file.
